Abandoned
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie finds herself in a deserted Seattle with only the friend of her ex, Travis Stoll and a strange old man and crazy monsters, but when more people start to arrive and the old man just disappears, she finds herself and Travis the leaders of this new Seattle. AU. Tratie
1. Welcome to Seattle!

I leaned back in my chair. Mr. Olglo was giving us the lecture of a lifetime on the proper way to set up a mass scale. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I was in a different place, I was in Seattle? Why was I in Seattle? I looked around and saw no one. I started to panic then I remembered how boring Mr. Olglo's class was and I was probably asleep. I pinched myself to wake up, like I always did in my dreams and I actually felt pain in my arm, I never felt pain in my dreams and they were never so realistic and they usually contained my ex boyfriend. There wasn't one single person here. I looked around screamed out.

"Is anyone out there!" I called. I waited a moment before looking at the space needle. It was much larger than I thought it would be, huh.

"Hello?!" A voice got me out of my thoughts. I turned to the source. "What's going on?!"

"I have no clue!" I yelled to the man.

"Where are you?!" he called out.

"I don't know!" I said back.

"Meet me at the space needle then!" He yelled. I nodded to myself and started running towards the tower. I ran into something on the way. I was thrown back and I screamed. The thing was beastly and had a dark look of wanting to kill me in its eyes. It was on four legs and had slime all over it. I screamed again and fumbled for my little knife I always kept in my pocket. I held it out in front of me and remembered my gun training and martial arts. It had left me before. I got up and held my knife behind me and above my head and it charged me. I kicked it in the face and it hit me with it's slimy tail thing. I yelped and was thrown back a few feet by the force of it.

"Woah!" the guy was near me now. He was behind the thing and it turned around and jumped at him. He punched it on instinct and sent it towards me. I held my knife out and it became dust as it hit the knife. I looked at the brunette guy who I realized I knew.

"You're Travis Stoll, the running back" I said to the guy who went to my high school in New York City. He nodded and looked at me with curiosity.

"You're the girl who dated Cale" he said referring to my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with some slut last year then he graduated and went to Ohio state with a full ride.

"Yeah" I said. "We should get inside before another thing like that attacks us"

"Okay" he said and we started walking into a hotel that looked extremely nice. I held out my knife in case there were more inside. But we found none.

"We should get out of here, go back home" he said once we sat in the dark lobby with still warm coffee from the machine.

"The shorter the stay the better" I agreed and shifted uncomfortably. I didn't know this guy but I was about to travel cross country with him.

"Maybe we should go do that now" I said and he nodded in agreement and got up. His blue eyes met my green ones and I turned away. Cale was a reminder constantly when I looked at this guy, Cale played basketball with him, Cale wasn't in football like Travis was but they were team mates and obviously friends, I had gotten over Cale ages ago but I still didn't like the thought of him.

We walked carefully and quickly away from the oddly carless city and just at the city borders we walked forward and were pushed back from something. I walked forward again and was thrown back. I landed on my elbows and winced in pain. Travis touched the invisible walls and his hand swung back.

"We can't leave" he said and was hit by something. He grabbed his neck and touched a dart sort of thing. I looked over at a man who looked very old. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"What did you just do to him!" I yelled and grabbed Travis's body. I took the dart out and grabbed his head. His blue eyes were closed and his strong jaw closed and his head lolled around.

"I did not realize you two were humans" he said and I looked up at him.

"We definitely aren't those slime things" I said and used all my strength to pull his weightless body up. "Is he dead?" I whispered.

"No, he's been hit with a special dart that only kills monsters" the old man said.

"How do you know if there's no one else here to test it on?" I asked. He smiled.

"On myself of course" he grinned. I sighed and dragged Travis away from the weird man.

"Don't you want to know how to defend yourself?" The old man asked. I looked back.

"All I want right now is to go home and take a shower" I said. He laughed and walked next to me knowing I would follow him. I lugged Travis to an even fancier hotel than the last and inside weapons were everywhere, I followed him up to the top level and to one of the six rooms on that level. Once inside I set Travis on the couch and looked at the suite.

It had two levels and was so modern compared to what I expected from such a old man. I looked and saw he was very thin and lanky. The old man looked at me and smiled as he looked at Travis and poured tea in his mouth.

"He'll be out for a few days, there's enough to take down an elephant in that dart" he said and I looked at Travis.

"Why can't we get out of here?"

"My dear, some things even I don't know but I do know there are monsters out there and that since you will be staying here for a long time, you will have to be taught some things in order to survive, come with me training begins now" he said and faster than I could think he threw a kick at me that made me wheeze. I coughed and he threw another hit but I blocked it sloppily. He smiled.

"Good" he said and we went on like that for hours until my legs gave out and the old man stood over me.

"You know guns I assume, being a country girl?" he asked. I nodded and he grinned.

"Good, we need to teach you how to use a sword, then you already would know farming skills, so healing skills and seduction, there aren't just ugly looking monsters out there, there are beautiful ones almost human looking, and finally agility" he said. I took a deep breath.

"Today?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, the rest of today is training" he said and pulled me to my feet like it was nothing.

"I can't do this all day" I said.

"But you will because they won't stop coming at you if you're tired" he said and I put my hands out in the way he showed me. He stood and I spun and kicked him in the face, or would have if he hadn't moved so fast.

I moved backwards and he kicked me quickly as I blocked. He grinned as he threw a punch and kicks in one go. I blocked faster than I thought I could and I surprised the old man and got a kick to his shin. He smiled wide.

"You're a fast learner aren't you?" he grinned and I smiled back before blocked another kick.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"You may call me what you wish" he said.

"But your name, what is it?"

"You may call me Chiron and child I am here just to train the ones in need" he said. I nodded. He swung at me and I gasped and backed up before blocking his kicks and punches and finally he kicked me in the back and sent me to the floor.

"The element of surprise is your best friend in hand to hand combat" he said. I grunted and stood up. He kicked me in the face and I hit the ground again.

"They won't wait for you to get up" he said and kicked his leg towards my hip but I blocked with my arm and then pushed my foot up at him.

"We've been at it for hours, can we stop?" I asked. He shook his head and I breathed out. I couldn't feel my body it ached so much but he threw kicks at me and I had no choice than to defend myself or get kicked until I die. I blocked and finally after another few hours, we stopped and I fell on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

**So Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah and Merry Kwanzaa and a Happy new year. Gosh, so many holidays, I hope you all have a great christmas, personally my grandpa had to go to the hospital today and my great grandpa is in rehab because he broke his hip but I still hope they can have a great christmas even in rehab and the hospital.**

**I love you guys!**

**Guess what, for white elephant this year I got a white girl starter kit for under $25 at target, it contains the following, starbucks mug and the christmas mix, nutella, eos, the notebook, and of course a picture of uggs and leggings since I had a budget I couldn't get one but I seriously hope one of my guy cousins get it!**

**I'm evil.**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	2. Pregnant?

I spent the next few days training in the things Chiron wanted me to. I lay exhausted in my room and go downstairs to the kitchen and I opened the cabinets and found cereal. I saw Travis on my couch, I had moved him when Chiron said I could. I poured the cereal in my mouth and it crunched in my mouth while I ate. I heard a groan from Travis and I looked over. I ran over in a heartbeat and kneeled down by him. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Are you a dream?" he asked groggily. I smiled at him and helped him sit up.

"You've been out for five days Travis, you need some food, I managed to get you to swallow water but you wouldn't eat, come on, we have training in the morning. He looked at me quizzically.

"Training?" he asked. I nodded as he got up and we walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, I met a man named Chiron and we healed you and he's training me to fight those monsters" I went on to explain everything to him.

"Is he trustworthy?" Travis asked.

"If he wanted us dead he would have done it already, the man is like an assassin" I said. He nodded believing me finally. His blue eyes met mine and he shook his curly haired head.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"My room, well it's more of a little apartment, you're just staying here so I can look over you in case something happens, we'll get you your own room tomorrow" I said and looked at the moon which hadn't been up very long.

"Okay" he said and ate the food I gave him.

"How do you feel?" I asked. He stretched and yawned. I smiled in my glass of water.

"Amazing" he said.

"Good, you'll need to we're going to do hand to hand combat tomorrow again and he's going to kick your ass" I said and he smiled.

"Did he kick your ass?" he asked. I nodded.

"God, I was sore until he taught me medical things and I made this amazing tea and it was amazing, it was gone almost instantly" I smiled.

"May I use that recipe?" he asked. I smiled.

"Maybe I can give you some tomorrow night" I said and walked up the spiraling staircase, he leaned back on my couch and fell asleep. I smiled and went back to my bed and looked out at the dark night.

I woke up and got up and dressed myself in clothes I went and got a few days ago, I pulled on leggings and a tunic like Chiron wanted me to train in and I wore no shoes. I grabbed the sword he gave me, it was a katana, it was beautiful and extremely sharp. I loved it. I put my auburn hair in a braid and walked to the roof where we trained and waited for Travis and Chiron to get there. I sat on a pole as thin as a street lamp and crossed my legs. I took deep breaths and listened to my surroundings like Chiron had taught me. I felt the air on my face and heard the door open. I stayed there and continued to listen as I heard someone speak.

"How is she doing that?" Travis asked.

"She's one with nature, she's a natural at this" Chiron explained. "Now lets see if you're a quick learner like she is" I opened my eyes and sat on the pole while Travis tried his best to dodge and deflect Chiron's hits. Eventually he got better but I had to say I had learned faster than him, but not much faster, he was good and Chiron managed to get hit a few times. I watched for hours before feeling the movement below on the streets. I called out to Chiron who was now teaching Travis sword fighting.

"Katie, child what is it?" he asked. I stood on the pole and looked down.

"Five monsters of some sort, they're walking around on the street I can't tell which ones yet" I said. Chiron looked to Travis.

"Do you think you're up to it?" he asked. Travis nodded and grabbed his sword they had been using just then and Chiron grabbed his. I swung down the pole and we ran down the stairs and walked in the lobby. I ran outside and ran my sword in one of their heads. The yellow heads of the monsters turned to me. I gave them a look of disgust and remembered these monsters, they were the Kunli, they were yellow monsters just shorter than the average human and used their long fingernails to kill their pray. The longer the fingernails the better the Kunli were hideous and good fighters. I only had a moment to process this before they came at me. I let my body take control of the situation and I sliced them into pieces with Chiron and Travis watching my back.

"Injuries?" Chiron asked. I shook my head and he smiled. We trained for the next few days until Travis and I were experts according to Chiron and we went to bed that night.

"Kate, can I have some of that tea?" Travis asked. I laughed and walked in with him to my room. I went to the kitchen and started making it with some of the herbs Chiron grew, he had every kind of plant you could think of on the roof, it got plenty of sun and water there, I loved the plants up there.

"Do you have someone at home?" he asked.

"My father, but he's hardly around, besides that not really" I responded. "What about you?"

"My mom, my brother, my ex, I still love that girl but I made the mistake of getting drunk and making out with her friend, god I was so stupid" he said and leaned back in his chair. I smiled to myself.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kayla, she'll never take me back, I really fucked up" he said. I sat across from him while the water boiled.

"What does she look like?" I asked, hoping it would make him happier to think about her face then being stuck here with me and Chiron.

"She has beautiful long blonde hair and eyes the color of an ocean, she's got one of those shorter faces and she can never say a bad thing about anyone, she's the best thing that happened to me" he said smiling. I smiled myself.

"Just think about her when you're sad like this and dream about her, dream about Kayla and your best memory of her, then nothing can make you sad" I told him and he stared at me.

"What about you? No boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Cale was my only boyfriend, he's probably out screwing girls and drinking, I didn't make a wise choice on him" I sighed and leaned back.

"I bet that's what Kayla's saying about me right now, she probably thinks I ran off with a girl" he said.

"You are with a girl, Travis" I pointed out. He scowled.

"Not the way she thinks" he said and got up, he set his cup down and thanked me.

"I already feel better, thanks Kate, night" he said leaving. I smiled as he closed the door and cleaned up the kitchen before taking a shower and rinsing the sweat off my body. I sat down in the shower suddenly and felt something in my stomach. I let out a small cry and sat in the shower gripping my hips, trying to realized what was wrong. I managed to turn the shower off and crawl out of the shower through the glass door and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and pulled on my shirt and underwear and pants. I crawled out and managed to get to my sword and then got on two feet and grabbed the counter for support. I cried out and I saw my stomach literally grow until I was full on pregnant. I screamed and looked at my stomach.

"Katie- what the hell?" Travis came in I screamed again in pain. He bent down and carried me to Chirons room where he pushed the door open Chiron was preparing his table.

"Child did one of those monsters put his hand on your face?" He asked.

"Now is not the time to ask stupid questions I'm FUCKING PREGNANT!" I yelled and he didn't flinch while Travis did.

"My child" he said. I sighed and nodded. "Dear you're going to puke here in a minute and give birth" he said.

"Through my mouth!?" I yelled in pain. He nodded and I felt something rise in my throat. I turned the the side and puked on the floor. I looked down at it with wide eyes, it was a baby, a human looking baby. How the he did I puke a baby?

"What the hell man" Travis said and I looked at the child in shock.

"Congrats Mary its your baby Jesus" Travis finally said. I watched as Chiron checked the child and looked up.

"It's fully human" he said. "You just gave birth and that baby is going to grow into your age within days" he said.

"What the absolute hell" I said and looked at my perfect stomach just how it had been before.

"Technically it isn't your baby it's the monsters but since it grew in you, you two are more like sisters than mother and daughter" Chiron explained.

"I just gave birth to my sister?" I asked he nodded.

"Created with your mothers DNA and the monsters she'll age until she reaches yours and she'll be your half sister"

"Oh my god she's growing" I whispered and saw he baby grow into an eight year old.

That was when I blacked out.

I woke up to a brunette girl looking down at me. She had a similar face to me and hazel eyes like my mom. I gasped and touched her face. I looked at her and smiled.

"My sister" I whispered she laughed and hugged me. I saw Travis come over to us and he smiled. Chiron came in and called my sister 'Miranda'

"Miranda's your name?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled.

"Katie I've been told everything and I'm so happy to have a sister" Miranda said. I laughed and we talked for hours about everything ever.

"Katie she needs to get back to training" Chiron finally broke the conversation up.

"Of course but can I watch I want to know how my sister fights" I smiled at the petite girl.

"I expect you to train with us again" Chiron said and we went to do basics and quizzed each other on monsters and everything. Miranda and I grew extremely close that day and I felt like I really had family, even if the circumstances were… odd she was my sister and from the moment I saw her I loved her, she's my family. Miranda stayed in her room across the hall and I went to take a shower. I just stood there and laughed. I jumped around.

"I have a sister!" I squealed and hugged myself. "I have a sister!"

I don't remember falling asleep but I did and I saw Cale in my dream. He grinned wickedly at me. I backed away and felt useless. I couldn't remember my defenses and he hit me. I sat and cried as he hit me over and over and I cried and remembered how it felt when he did this to me. I cried and felt the pain everywhere. I couldn't do anything but sit in the corner while he kicked me and hit me.

I finally stood up and he stopped kicking. He looked at me quizzically and I punched him in the face. I kicked him hard in the stomach.

"You can't hurt me anymore" I whispered and jumped on his head and that was when he was knocked out. I kicked and kicked and punched and cried until I couldn't anymore. I backed away and cried then I felt arms around me. I felt strong arms around me and I cried and he turned me towards him and before I could see his face he pulled me to his chest and I cried hard.

"He can't hurt me anymore" I managed. I woke up and found myself in a hot shower. I looked at a clock and saw I had been out for thirty minutes.

"He can't hurt me even in my dreams" I whispered and hugged myself sadly.

**I didn't know I'd be able to finish another chapter today but I did and it seems that my grandpa might just have an infection that causes the symptoms of a mini stroke from his episode last year and my great grandpa is being moved closer to my grandparents house for his rehabilitation so that means he's closer to his two oldest children.**

**For this chapter I just wanted to do something weird and crazy so what better way than to have Katie give birth to her sister! I let on some details on Travis and Katie's past and even maneuvered Miranda in there.**

**Anyways I hope you like it**

**Love you guys!**

**~WhenWeMeetAgain**


	3. Erase

My sister and I grew so close those next few weeks as we became almost like trained assassins. I woke up this morning and saw Travis and Miranda at the end of my bed.

"Katie, something's happened, we can't find Chiron and we've looked everywhere the whole city he's just gone" Miranda said.

"But he can't have just disappeared no one can leave" I said.

"Katie we've searched for him for nine hours he's gone we've been in every building and anywhere he could have been and he's just gone" Travis said. I felt tears in my eyes.

"He was better to me in the month I knew him than my father was my whole life" I said and Miranda hugged me while I cried. Travis came and hugged us also. I pulled myself together and got dressed and everything.

"We've been running low on some things I'm going to the store to find some things for us to eat" I told them coming downstairs with my hair in a braid Travis was sharpening his sword and Miranda was reading a book Chiron had written on the different monster types.

"Kate, it's pouring out it can wait a little bit we have plenty of food" Travis said. I looked out the window and saw exactly what he was saying. I blushed.

"Right then" I muttered and went to grab a book Chiron had on healing and everything. I was looking at a tea that he said could make the blood flow in a persons body better so they could have circulation when there were screams I grabbed my katana and went in the living room where Travis and Miranda had out weapons and we looked at each other.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. There was another scream and I looked out the window to see two human figures being attacked by Lernai a sort of monster that looked somewhat like a mixture of cats and bats but the size of wolves and their venom was deadly if not treated immediately with ointment made from rose merry and aloe.

We all ran down the stairs and out the doors. I took out a knife and threw it at the stomach of one of the Lernai, one of their two weaker spots. It became dust and I slashed at the stomachs and necks of the rest with Miranda at my side and Travis behind us. I slid my sword into its sheath and ran to the two people.

"Did anyone get bit?" I asked them the girl shook her head and the boy looked at us.

"What was that?" He asked.

"The Lernai they're bat cat mutations and we should get you inside right now" Miranda said and grabbed the girls arm. I helped the boy up and we rushed into the hotel.

"How is that thing possible?" The girl asked and once we explained we got them settled and in rooms and calmed them down.

"They just appeared like Kate and I did" Travis said. Miranda looked back with hazel eyes.

"What do we do with them?" Miranda asked.

"Give them shelter they aren't monsters we tested that with the salt. Like Chiron said, no matter how powerful every monster can't pass salt and they just did" I told them.

"Still hate salt" Miranda muttered.

"That's because you're like two percent monster" Travis said she flipped him off and I sighed.

"Technically I'm not part monster according to Chiron and before you mention it somehow I'm 18 like both of you" Miranda argued.

"Why does it always come down to this?" I said desperately.

"Because he can't except the fact that my sister threw me up" Miranda said then made a face. "He's right that is weird"

"We're all on the same page then" I said and they stopped bickering.

"They might be stuck with us and if they decide to go to another part of town we should at least train them so they can defend themselves" Travis stated and I nodded.

"We aren't bad to be stuck with" Miranda said.

"Really? Kate here gave birth to you through her mouth and you were born just a few weeks ago and I, well I'm just straight up crazy" Travis said. Miranda shrugged in agreement.

"Doesn't make us bad people though" I said.

"Hello?" Someone called out the blonde girl came forward her grey eyes intimidating.

"Hey" I responded kindly and she looked at the arsenal behind us.

"So it's true we're stuck here until help comes and your not even certain it will because Jason wants to get back to his girlfriend" Annabeth said. She had introduced herself earlier and we became semi trusting towards each other.

"I'm afraid so Travis and I have been here for a little more than a month" I said. She looked at Miranda.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. Not wanting to freak this girl out Miranda was quick on her feet.

"Just a few weeks" she said honestly.

"You'll let us stay right?" She asked. I nodded.

"If you'd like we could train you also" I said and she smiled.

"Great but I already know martial arts my mother put me in it when I was four and I'm a black belt" she said. I grinned.

"Great so it'll be easier we can still teach you books and healing and sword fighting and shooting is a personal favorite of mine growing up on a farm" I rambled and Miranda huffed behind me.

"I wish I grew up on a farm but noooo I had to grow up in the city and what a short childhood it was" Miranda said. Travis cracked a smile next to me.

"It's still going on right?" He asked playfully she stuck out her tongue at him and Annabeth and I laughed.

"Come on you two rest today and we start training tomorrow" I told her and we walked to her room. I smiled at her again and she laughed.

"Thanks so much for taking us in" she said and closed the door. I grinned to myself and walked back to my room down the hall.

"So Kate, are you feeling better?" Travis asked. I nodded and looked around for Miranda.

"She's in her room doing whatever it is she does" he laughed and I smiled in amusement.

"What do you want?" I asked him after he didn't leave.

"Well Chiron taught you how to go through dreams right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well I keep having this nightmare and I was wondering if you could erase it"

"Yeah I can do that" I smiled at him and he grinned widely and hugged me which took me by surprise he never hugged me.

"I have to get some things prepared first go to my bed upstairs" I told him and he walked up the stairs while I mixed herbs and made two cups of tea and took them upstairs, Travis sat on my bed and was waiting for me.

"It tastes awful" I warned him and he shrugged and downed the cup.

"Oh my god that's-" he didn't get to finish because he passed out on the bed. I put one of my hands on his head and drunk the tea with my other. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and was knocked out.

I saw Travis and a beautiful girl I assumed was Kayla from his descriptions of her. She stood over him taunting him about his insecerites and laughing about things she hated about him.

"Oh my god" I whispered and walked forward.

"You were always so sensitive about your family I mean it's not my fault they all look like assholes and dicks" she continued.

I took control of his dream and silenced Kayla. I turned to Travis who stood up and looked sadder than I did the first Christmas I spent without my father, I was six.

"You want to know the worst part? She actually said all this and I still love her" he murmured.

"Are you sure you want me to erase her from your memories, she won't exist to you anymore" I warned him.

"I know and I think it's better for me this way" he said. I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I concentrated on Kayla and erased every single memory with her in it and changed her name in every mention of her to someone else he knows. I pulled back and gasped. I woke up and Travis was looking down at me. I stood up as the memories of his filed out inside my head I stumbled around and somehow got downstairs and I went on the balcony and opened my mouth to the sky.

"What is that?" Travis asked as the memories poured out of me in a blur of colors and I gasped for air and fell backwards.

"Kate" he said and kneeled down. He grabbed my hands and I opened my eyes to him and saw his blue eyes held less sadness than before.

"That was just the beginning, stay tuned there's more" I joked and more memories sprouted out of my mouth.

"What's that noise?" He asked and I heard all of it.

"Why'd you cheat Travis", "You're the best person I've ever met", "When you see me I know you'll remember everything you did", and "Do one thing for me?" "Anything" "Remember".

I heard all these at once and choked as they squirmed out of my mouth. I concentrated on memories and finally let the last one out but not without seeing it.

"Mir, I need your help" Travis said.

"With what?" She asked coming out of a meditative state.

"I'm so confused I can't think about anything" he said and Miranda looked at him. "I can only think of her all I can think of is her and I can't do anything"

"Kayla?" She asked and before he could respond I blacked out.


	4. Two week trip

I woke up with a gasp and looked around me and saw I was on the couch in my room. I turned around and saw Travis, Maxon, and Jason sleeping in their chairs around me. I lifted my head up and winced in the pain in my head.

"Kate?" Someone asked. Travis turned to me and I felt his hand on my shoulders. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know what happened I just remember vague things" I lied and Travis nodded.

"You had major oxygen deprivation" he explained and rubbed his head. "Miranda said I asked you to do something and I don't remember what it was" he said.

"I hardly remember a thing, kind of glances of faces and that's it" I lied again and he nodded not focused on me.

"Katie you've been out for two days" he said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Two days what about the training?" I asked and he chuckled.

"We've handled it" he said and I nodded.

"Are they any good?" I asked. He nodded.

"Annabeths and natural and Jason picks things up like that" he said with a snap.

"Good" I said and he put an arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. I was too shocked to react.

"Travis what the hell man" Maxon laughed. I was still shocked and squirming.

"What?" He asked like nothing was wrong. "She's gorgeous why wouldn't I kiss her?"

"Because she'll kick your ass" Maxon responded. I just walked away and went to Emma's room where Annabeth and her were talking.

"Katie" they stood up and looked at me. I just stared at them blankly and opened my mouth.

"Travis kissed me" I said and they ran over to me.

"Finally the idiot did it" she said and I looked at her.

"It was great" I said and felt Annabeths hand on my shoulder.

"What did you do to his memory?" She asked.

"I erased Kayla" I whispered and they gave me awful looks. "Only because he asked"

"Well now he at least likes you and you like him I know you do" Miranda said.

"But it's not going to be real it'll be fake only because he met me instead of Kayla" I said.

"But his feelings for you will be real and he won't remember her" Miranda said.

"I saw all his memories of her and I can't try and make him love me while I know he loves her"

"How can he love a girl he doesn't remember?" Miranda questioned.

"His councious doesn't remember but his unconscious will, while he's with me he'll dream of her and I'll know that" I told them.

"Katie we want you to be happy and he'll be happy with you too" Miranda said. I smiled.

"I won't be happy knowing what I did to him"

"He asked you to!"

"I didn't want to!"

"Well he wanted to forget about her so maybe he could be with you"

"Or he didn't want to be in pain" I countered.

"That doesn't explain why he likes you"

"Because he needs someone, I have you my sister Annabeth and Jason have known each other for a long time, he knew none of us before this happened"

"Katie, please give it a chance"

"No" I said and turned around. I ran down the stairs and on the street and I just ran until I reached the space needle and I went up it and sat on a chair. I breathed deep and felt tears fall.

I should give him a chance. But what if he doesn't like me? That was what I needed to know. I needed to know if we would be happy. I couldn't go through what happened to Cale and I again. It hurt me so much the first time.

"Kate?" I heard Travis. I looked back and saw him walk forwards.

"Why are you crying? I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?" He asked. I laughed.

"No your find its just something I did" I told him.

"Well I don't know anything about comforting girls, I've never really had a girlfriend or a friend that's a girl before" he said and I cried harder.

"God was that bad?" He asked.

"Travis please tell me something" I whispered.

"What?"

"That you forgive me" I said to him as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I forgive you" he whispered and took my hands. He pulled me up and hugged me. I cried harder and he hugged me closer.

"Katie what did you do to make you cry like this?" He asked me when I ran out of tears.

"I destroyed someone's life"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad"

"Okay" was all I could say. His face turned into Cales and I screamed. It was a monster. Cale pushed me down and stuck a sharp finger like thing to my throat and stabbed upwards. I quickly chanted something and before he could poke a hold through my entire throat he froze and so did I.

This must be a Germoli judging by its knife like fingers and ability to change faces and voices. I raked my brain quickly to figure out how to kill it and then I remembered the only way to kill them is to stab it with its own finger in the heart. I unfroze and lifted myself up.

Before he could react I grabbed my sword and cut off his finger and stabbed him with my sword in the stomach so he couldn't move and I cried out in pain while he clawed my back and I stabbed his heart.

I crawled to a small store with alcohol for the adults and I poured it on my back and screamed in pain as I did so. I grabbed a shirt from a neighboring store area and tied it around myself. I stood up with difficulty and made my way to the hotel but halfway there I fell down and the cement and I just didn't care anymore.

"My dear" Someone called out and I just stared hazily at the sky before falling asleep.

I woke up starving and healed fully. I tasted honey in my mouth and looked around. I was the same place I had been before but I was healed and it was pouring rain. I got up and walked towards the hotel and looked up at the rooms. I saw the outline of a man with curly hair, Travis, and a woman's form. I felt something break when I saw them kiss. I saw the hotel looked more populated which shouldn't be possible since I was only out for a day or two probably.

I walked inside the hotel and was met by two guards. I sighed as the came towards me and attacked. I held out my sword and lazily defeated them. I saw them take off their paintball masks and I saw Jason and Miranda looking at me.

"I see we've got new people" I said and walked up the stairs. I got to Travis's room and opened the door. I saw him and a pretty Asian girl making out on the couch and I fall to the floor with the ground hitting my head, knocking me out again. God I was going to get some sort of damage.

I woke up and felt amazing. I leaned up and at the food besides me and grabbed my sword and looked around. I heard and noise and I back flipped onto something. I was perched on a table and pointing my sword at a boy with black hair and green eyes. I set it down and ran to him. I hugged him. I hugged my cousin.

"Percy" I hugged him and he hugged me back. He was one year older than me but was like my brother.

"Katie my lady" he said and I cried silently onto him.

"You've been out two days and since we got here you were gone for two weeks. Travis wants to see you"

"Don't let him in" I whispered and just hugged him he pulled from it and smiled.

"At least Miranda"

"No, I can't I just want to cry then die" I said and sat on the chair behind me.

"Katie" he sighed and saw my face then left me alone. I went upstairs and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and took off my clothes. There was a tiny mark under my chin where the Germoli. I turned and saw the claw marks along my shoulders and how well they healed. They were thin scars now.

"I look different" I whispered and saw my longer hair and thinner more lean body. I saw more prominent cheek bones and brighter eyes. I also saw a lot of grime and dirt. I walked in the shower and scrubbed. I didn't even hear the door open or close when I saw the shape of Travis standing there. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me after turning off the water, I grabbed my robe and covered my body up.

"Katie, you took something of mine" he said and I saw the anger in his eyes. I saw how muscular he had gotten and felt something at the out of my stomach but I brushed it off.

"Please go away" I said hoarsely and he didn't budge. I remembered the last time I saw him and felt a bit of anger myself.

"Give me my memories" he said.

"I can't" I said.

"Do it Katie or I will make you"

"I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Because it's not my place to give them to you" I said.

"It's mine and I want them back" he said. I shook my head.

"No it's your sleeping self only that part of you can determine when you're ready" I whispered.

"Why did you take them, what did you make me forget?" He asked. _He thinks I took them out of spite, he doesn't know. It's better this way, he'll hate himself if he knows he wanted this, that he made himself not remember his ex girlfriend. _

"It was for your own good" I said and he grabbed my arm. I went out of focus and grabbed his wrists with both my hands.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Looking into your dreams to see if your ready" I said and saw every dream he had since I left. I saw occasionally Kayla in there just sitting on a bench across from him and his brother talking or ordering food at a restaurant while he ate with his friends.

"You aren't ready" I whispered and pulled away from him. He looked at me now with no more anger.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I saw your dreams and I couldn't deal with the pressure but then I got attacked by something" I said.

"I found three people the other day, that guy who was in your room, Percy, a guy named Malcolm and Drew" he said.

"I met Drew, she's pretty" I said. He blushed.

"Thanks Kate" he responded.

"Bet she's a bitch because the only way you could get a girl as pretty as her is if she's a bitch" I said and he sighed.

"Don't talk about her like that" he said. I couldn't help but look at him.

"You kiss me and I'm gone two weeks and you've found another person to satisfy your needs" I said.

"Katie-"

"I guess it was just much easier to get such a big slut to like you than me, I get it but don't ever do it to another girl or I will cut your head off and feed it to the Poiloa" I said and left him in the bathroom.


	5. Oh love where art thou

I spent the next week avoiding Travis and Drew and hanging out with my family and new friends. I was gardening on the roof when Percy called for me.

"Kate my mate you can't get out of this one" he said. I groaned.

"Why do I have to go with him, anyone else I will go with but not him" I complained.

"Rules are rules, since you helped make them up you should live by them" he said. I stuck out my tongue.

"Annabeths really getting to you, your following rules" I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, she's a great trainer, come on and don't change the subject again" he said and pulled me down to my room where he shoved me in my room and followed.

"Wear something you can move in, even though you might not face anything we want to be sure" he said. I went through my closet and picked out clothes and went in my joined bathroom.

"I was so looking forward to wearing my prom dress and clogs" I said sarcastically and came out in leggings, a tunic that reached my thighs and my hair was in a braid still. I pulled on my boots and he bowed.

"I'll take first dance m'lady" he said and I snorted.

"Idiot" I responded and we went to the lobby and grabbed weapons. I avoiding eye contact with Travis the whole time and finally we were the only ones left to go scouting for food, clothes, batteries, ect.

"I was thinking we could go over to the far north end, there's some places we haven't checked out yet" he suggested and we walked there in silence.

"Katie, I'm really sorry about everything" he said sincerely. I looked at him and sighed.

"Why are you really with Drew?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She's great in bed" he said normally and I laughed.

"You're such a player" I said, warming up to him a little bit.

"I know, I get all the ladies then fuck up when I finally find one I like" he said. I looked over at him and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"You're with Drew" I said and walked faster.

"We-" he was about to say something when I hushed him.

"Hear that?" I asked. He squinted which I would laugh at since he was trying to hear something not look for a diamond earring in a rug.

"It sounds like someone asking for help" he said and we looked at each other and ran towards the noise. I saw two people, like normal, struggling with a Morei, the monster snapped at us and I stabbed it in the head and looked around for Travis only to find he was fighting another group and I saw his wave to go over to the people.

"You guys alright?" I asked and looked at the terrified girl with big golden eyes sitting next to a boy who was gorgeous. He has brown eyes and blonde hair like the sun. The girl was African American and diffenantly younger than anyone else here that or she was petite. I got them up and swung my sword at another monster coming near me.

"Katie!" Travis yelled and I saw monsters had a hold of him. "Take them back, keep them safe and- ow!" He was hit on the head and knocked out. I began to go to him but I knew he could take care of himself and I got them up.

"Stay behind me" I told them and they nodded scared as hell. I ran with them back to the hotel where Miranda and Drew were guarding. Even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes, Drew was nicer than you would think, she was protective of everyone but showed it in her own way.

"Drew can you get them situated, Travis got taken" I said. She nodded knowing duty was first not her fuck buddy. She got them upstairs and Miranda looked to me.

"I'll guard the place, find Travis and bring the guy back" she said and gave me a quick hug.

"I love you too Miranda" I said and ran off back to where he was taken. I tried to track him but they left no trace of Travis I wandered the streets the rest of the day looking for him. When I got back and told Drew she nodded.

"It was only temporary, you should be more worried about him" she said and walked off. I just sat on the couch and did nothing. I couldn't even think. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

_"If you ever fall in love with two people at the same time, choose the later" I heard Chirons wise voice. _

_"Chiron, help me Travis is gone and I need him back" I said. He turned from the fireplace and smiled at me. _

_"My dear, he said the same thing when you disappeared. I couldn't help him then but I knew you were alive"_

_"He asked about me before?"_

_"Of course, my dear, tell me why do you think any of this has happened?"_

_"I have no clue"_

_"Child, when humans see something they can't explain, they tell themselves that it's some almighty force or the way the earth is when this happens what do you think?"_

_"I don't think about it"_

_"You aren't the least bit curious what makes everything go round?"_

_"Yes" I responded curtly and he smiled. _

_"You" he said. I looked at him. _

_"Humans?"_

_"No, child, it's you all of you, the ones trapped"_

_"Are you saying we aren't humans?" I asked offended. _

_"You are but Katie think back to when you first came here, what was your first thought?"_

_"Alone" I whispered. _

_"It wasn't where am I? Where's the food and what are these monsters everywhere" he said. "It was a single word 'Alone'"_

_"So what?" I asked. _

_"How did you know you were alone?"_

_"There was no one around me"_

_"But how did you know you were truley alone when you hadn't looked around?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Exactly, my child"_

_"I don't understand"_

_"You shouldn't, it's beyond a humans mind to understand but know that I care for you child and I will always watch over you" he winked. _

_"Travis?" I asked. _

_"Travis" was all he said with a grin and I woke up. _

I saw the ceiling and realized how exashusted I felt and didn't even bother trying to get out of bed. I just snuggled into my blanket and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

_I saw Travis, he smiled at me and I felt like I couldn't control my body as he brought a hand to my face. I heard myself laugh and he wrapped me tightly into his chest and I looked up at him. I was inches from him and I looked at his eyes and saw the want too. I nodded and he kissed me. _

_It was then my dream changed. I saw a beach and I sat down able to control my body now. What did Chrion mean when he said Travis's name the way he did. _

_I let the salty air burn my cold face and I looked over beside me. I saw a memory of Travis that was just there, one of his I had taken from him. This one didn't have Kayla though, it was just him and me. _

_"Kates, want to hear a story?"_

_"Alright" I laughed and he sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. In my ghostly form I smiled to myself because I knew what the story was. _

_"I dreamed once I would meet a girl who would rescue me from myself, slay my monsters, never give up on me, always find me, smile at my stupid jokes, like my stupid face, and even when in the dream we couldn't remember each other she still managed to get me to love her" he said. My old self was laughing thinking that it was a stupid joke to make me feel better about things. _

_"Is the girl Kayla?" I asked and he smiled. I had taken it as a yes but now I wasn't sure. He laughed with me and I saw him grab at my hair in order to mess it up and I slapped it away playfully. _

_"Travis!" I laughed. I smiled in my ghost form and it changed again. I saw my body just sleeping or knocked out on the road and people surrounding me. I gasped awakened by someone's touch and I looked around panicked. _

_"Where is he?" I gasped and grabbed at someone before going back to sleep. _

_"Who is she talking about?" One girl asked. _

_"I don't know" a blonde haired boy said. The pretty brunette girl looked at him with big color changing eyes. _

_"Why is she alone?"_

_"She's not" someone's voice said and I turned to them. _

_"What do you mean, she's alone, Annabeth" one said. _

_"No, she's here with a boy, look up" Annabeth said and everyone looked up. It was then my dream changed and I saw myself sitting down on a roof. _

_"I know you're there" I said. I looked around for someone. "I'm talking to you Katie"_

_"You can see me?"_

_"Yes, I remember this, I also remember you get three questions, three for me to explain and only three answers, ask away and be wise on your choices"_

_"Why is this happening?"_

_"The world needs to restart and we are the ones who are chosen to start this world over"_

_"Will I ever see Travis again?"_

_"Yes" I said simply. "But it will take longer than you hope"_

_"Can I ever leave the boundaries?"_

_"One day" she smiled and I smiled back at her with an identical one. _

_"Thank you" I said and she nodded. I woke up then. _

I spent my days training or killing and my nights I would spend dreaming. It went on like this for months until today when I got up.

I saw no one else up and decided to go tend to my plants. I walked on the roof and touched my young plants gently before emptying out the excess water. It rained so much here that we had more water than we needed. I heard a chuckle and looked behind me.

"Kates" I heard someone's voice say, I knew that voice, it was my favorite one.

"Trav?" I turned around and saw him. He looked good and healthy. I stood where I was.

"Oh Kate is this a dream?"

"I'm very much awake" I whispered and went to touch him. My fingers went through him.

"Are you dead?" I asked, horrified. He laughed.

"No Kates I'm in Boston with good people, they tried to kill me but I came here instead with a sweet girl named Lacey, you'd like her"

"Travis I thought you were dead how are you here?"

"I think I'm dreaming" he said. I reached out to try and look into his memories but I only got some faint ones.

"You're so far away" I whispered. He smiled sadly at me.

"Well, you and I are something else, we are leaders and we always know how to find a way through things, we've been stuck in this crazy place for almost a year and we survive and thrive because we're strong and together we're strong enough to knock down some stupid walls and I can finally touch you"

"Way more than that bud" I laughed with tears in my eyes. He smiled at me. I saw the door open and Miranda came through and walked in Travis and out and stopped in front of me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. I saw Travis smile at her and laugh and I joined him.

"Everything" I said and smiled at Travis. Miranda rolled her eyes and I knew she couldn't see Travis but she was acting like he was here. I opened my mouth when I was thrown backwards. I landed on my back with my arm twisted around me. I cried out as I saw the claws inhaled in my chest. I coughed and saw the blood and Travis cried out. Miranda cut the monsters head off and stared down at me with watery eyes. I looked back at Travis and he was disappearing.

"Oh Katie" she cried over me and put her hands on my wounds.

"I know" I whispered. I knew I was dying. I grabbed my sword and pulled it close to me.

"Katie" she cried again. I was her older sister I had to comfort her.

"Miranda, we will see each other again, I'm not dying I'm teleporting, I think that's what happened to Travis, he was on the verge of death and he was moved I just talked with him" I said. She cried more and I knew she thought I was crazy.

"I love you so much Miranda, so much and you know I'm not dying because you would feel it" I whispered and coughed. I relaxed.

"I love you too and I can't wait until I see you again" she cried and I blacked out.


	6. Malcolm, Leo, Connor, and Cale?

I woke up with my sword on my chest and saw a monster above me and grunting next to me. I stabbed upwards knowing what kind of monster it was and hit its jaw and the sword went in its brain. I coughed at the dust and turned to the person next to me. I looked at the Latino boy with curly brown hair and wild eyes.

"Awesome you're trained, who taught you?" He asked. "Annabeth?"

"How do you know Annabeth?"

"She was in Tokyo with me not long ago well before she died and went somewhere else"

"Actually I trained her" I said and he grinned at me.

"So your like Bruce Lee's teacher?"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

"So you figured out about all the teleporting when dying thing?"

"Yeah, one of the first I think" he grinned and I smiled back at him. We were laying on our backs looking at the sky not moving.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"No clue" he said with a grin. "But it's better that way" he shot up and pulled me with him, we were about the same height, he was a little taller. "Leo Valdez at your service" he bowed.

"Katie Gardner" I told him and he kissed my hand and jumped around looking at things.

"I think we're in Spain" he said. I looked around too.

"Barcelona?"

"I've never been to Spain before how should I know" he shrugged and went in one of the stores and when he walked back out he nodded. "Barcelona is correct my dear Watson"

"Who's out there!?" Someone yelled and we turned around to two boys and a girl with swords and guns drawn. I took out mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Humans like you" the leader said and we both put down our weapons. "I'm Connor, that's Mitchell and Lou"

"I'm Katie and this is Leo, do you have a camp?" I asked. He looked at me amused.

"We do in fact, but-" he started but I cut him off.

"Connor Stoll" I said in a mere whisper but he heard.

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Your 17, a year younger than your brother, you had a girlfriend before this, I think her name was Samantha? No Sarah and you love your single mother" I said. I saw the resemblance. He had the same curly hair but brown eyes and a similar look on his eyes like Travis.

"How do you know these things?" He asked and put a sword to my throat. I didn't even flinch. He was making me angry now.

"You look like your brother, I'm ashamed I didn't notice it at first" I said with some difficulty. He stared hard at me and I smiled. "He has the same look in his eyes when he's angry too"

"You know my brother?" He asked with a lighter tone.

"I trained with him in Seattle" I said. Connor let the sword down.

"He's in this world?" He asked. I nodded.

"He tried to look for you but we couldn't leave the city, he was so mad I was surprised he didn't knock a building down"

"That is something he would do" Connor smiled and Leo burst from behind us.

"Chuck Norris and her boyfriend trained in Seattle?" He asked. I looked back at him.

"He's not my boyfriend plus I haven't seen him in months he's in Boston or at least that's what he told me in my dream"

"Why can't we just die again and try and find him?" The other guy Mitchell asked.

"You can only die under certain circumstances one of those being it can't be intentional and why would you want to go through that pain anyways?" Leo asked. Lou stepped forward with her lavender hair and brown eyes.

"This is his first city, give him a break" she said.

"Lucky, this is my third, God I was so confused when I woke up in Montreal the first time" Leo said and laughed.

"We should get back before more come" Connor said and he walked us back to their camp whih was in a taller modern building. Inside we saw a dozen people hanging out. One named Clarisse came up with her boyfriend and they talked with Connor for a bit, she and him seemed to be the leaders. Connor took us upstairs to hotel rooms and I got a nice large one next to Leo.

"Clarisse and I were the first ones here, this is my first city and this was her fourth so she explained it all to me, we're good friends" Connor explained while we sat in my room on the couches.

"How was he doing with Kayla?" He finally asked. I laughed sadly.

"He doesn't remember her anymore" I said. He looked at me questionally.

"Explain"

"Travis became one of those friends who you could have him ask you anything and I'd do it, he came to me and asked me to erase her from his memory"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, it's not magic, more science and certain herbs, I can open my mind and take out his bad memories but I'll remember them in the process"

"All of them?"

"Yes, I see Kayla dumping him and yelling and him thinking she's awful but then I can see them laughing while in the park and I know he feels like there's no one he'd rather be with"

"You two were close"

"We came to Seattle together, he helped me give birth to my sister" I said. Connor looked at me disgusted.

"Was it that monster that touches your head?" He finally realized and I nodded. "Nasty"

"Yeah but my sister was there and Travis was the one who could save me from an attacker who I didn't even know was coming"

"Who trained you two?"

"An old man named Chiron, he taught us how to survive in any kind of environment, he taught us combat how to kill every monster and he trained my sister too, he disappeared right before two people showed up"

"How did he die the first time?" Connor asked me. His face was hard and he leaned on his hand and was looking at me like I was telling him the history of the world for the first time.

"He was killed by a pack of monsters, I was trying to get some new kids to our camp but there were so many of them and he made me go back with them. I searched for days for him and only after a week did I know he was gone"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know" I responded truthfully. "I care about him and I want him but I've never really loved someone before"

"You've never..." He said. I laughed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I loved the person, well I thought I loved him, but I don't know now"

"He had a booty call didn't he?"

"Oh yeah" I said and he laughed.

"Idiot, I mean if he even had you in his sights why would he look away" Connor said. I looked away and he blushed.

"Sorry, like brother like brother is what they say"

"No one says that" I responded. He got up and walked slowly to the door

"I do and you're going to train people with your Kung fu powers tomorrow" he said. I didn't even get to agree before he left. I felt uncomfortable and got up. I looked over my room and tried to fall asleep, I tried for hours knowing the small time span I had that I could fall asleep in. Finally I got up and walked to the wall. I used all my force to hit my head and I felt the throbbing pain, it was only enough to knock me out not do any damage.

"Travis!" I yelled out in my dream and I turned a three sixty to look for him. I saw his back and he turned around. I smiled widely and ran into his arms, only to drop through them.

"Katie!" He called and turned around. He kneeled in front of me and smiled.

"Miranda's alone there now, she doesn't have me"

"She's going to be fine, where are you?"

"Barcelona" I whispered. He smiled.

"Good, are the people there nice?"

"Your brothers here" I let out. His grin fell.

"Connor?"

"Yes, you two look so much alike" I said. He smiled at me.

"Katie, I need you to do something, please don't question it just do it" he said. I nodded and he explained it to me.

"You'll do it too? I don't want to fell awful"

"Fine" he said after a debate in his head.

"I miss you" I said. He smiled and tried to put his hand to my face.

"Me too, love" he said and I smiled at his fake British accent. It was then I woke up. I saw Connor and Leo looking over me. I felt the crack in my skull and looked at Connor.

"You're healthy right?"

"Yeah" he said like I was alien. I reached up and grabbed his face. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him. I felt his reaction quickly and he kissed me back aggressively. I opened my mouth and wrapped his tongue with mine and breathed in. I felt my head heal and began to draw back but Connor wasn't ready for that. He pulled me on his lap and pulled me close. I felt him draw back and I looked at him.

"When was the last time you did something like that?" I asked. He looked flushed.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your head?" Leo asked. I turned to him and he looked at my head.

"I took some of his health to heal my head"

"Is that why I fell so light headed?" Connor asked. I nodded and he looked at my head.

"Jesus, my brothers lucky to have you" he said.

"We aren't together" I blushed. He laughed and I fell off his lap. I stood up and shifted awkwardly.

"You want to be with him though, it's obvious" Connor said and stood up.

"Wait why didn't you try and kiss me is there something wrong with me because lady I'm hotter than the sun" Leo said. I laughed.

"Yes you are, my friend" I said and just because I felt a little bad I hugged the curly Latino and pulled away and pecked his lips.

"That's more like it, now where are the ladies?" Leo asked and I laughed. The door opened and I almost choked. I saw the eyes first, the hungry ones that always seemed to set on me. I pulled out my sword and he smiled.

"Hello Katie" Cale said. I felt any strength I had leave me, all my courage was now gone and I couldn't even swing my sword when he came up to me.

**Miranda POV**

"So when we die we go to another place like this?" Hazel asked. I nodded. God sometimes I want to punch Travis, for no reason but I wish his face was here so I could punch it that dumb bastard.

"We thought everyone knew" Annabeth said. I shook my head.

"I didn't, Katie and Travis are gone and we still have a place to maintain" I said.

"Alright, wait where were you before Seattle?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Tokyo, it was a small group of people but we were great, I taught them a few self defense things, that's why I knew a few of the things we were taught here"

"I was in Moscow, now there was a drury place" Austin said.

"Ugh, I had Rio and you wouldn't believe the views there, gorgeous, I was so sad when I died and came to Seattle the capital of rain" Drew said.

"Lucky I had Montreal, I had these two amazing friends but they both went somewhere else" Jason said.

"I had Dublin" Percy said and Austin laughed.

"Poor sucker I heard it's awful there"

"From who?"

"Frank Zhang"

"Yeah, Franks always right" Percy said tartly. I sighed.

"Okay we can talk about this later but right now we have to get some more food" I said and they sighed and went off. I stayed behind to guard the hotel in case something happened.

"Oh shit, where am I?" Someone said. I looked over and saw a guy and a girl standing feet away from me. The boy had blonde hair and grey eyes while the girl had black hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. I ran over to them.

"Come on before something attacks us" I said and brought them inside.

"Where are we?" The girl asked.

"Seattle" I responded and the girl smiled.

"Cool!" She was excited. The boy groaned.

"My sister's in Tokyo- well my closet sister" he said.

"Maybe you'll see her again if you or she dies" I encouraged and he nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked. His grey eyes looked into mine.

"Miranda and who are you two?"

"I'm Malcolm and that's Silena" he said. I nodded.

"Where did you two come from?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I came from King sound but before that we were both in Istanbul" Malcolm said.

"I was in Lima" Silena chirped and smiled brilliantly at me.

"The others will be back soon and then we can start your training tomorrow if you'd like"

"I don't really need training" Malcolm said.

"You sound like Annabeth" I laughed. He stared at me.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Yeah, you know he- of course you do your siblings" I said. He became interested.

"Did she go through training?"

"Yeah, she knew a few things before she got here but we made her into a warrior" I said proudly.

"Malcolm?" Annabeth called as she came through with bags on her arms. She laughed and hugged him.

"Miranda was telling me you were here just now" they hugged and Percy came over to me.

"Is that her boyfriend?" He asked. I smiled.

"No you dolt that's her brother, trust me you're the only one she wants as her boyfriend" I said to my cousin. He stuck a tongue out at me and I did the same.

"Miranda can you get Malcolm settled in we have to go back out for more food" Annabeth said and I nodded. I showed them their rooms and went to the roof to tend to my sisters plants. I bent down and patted the soil down after bringing up carrots from the ground. I heard noise behind me and flung out my gun and aimed at the sound.

"I just came to see the view" Malcolm said. I nodded and began to pull grapes off their vines. I them began to do the same for the tomatoes.

"Is this your first city?" He asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"Who did you come here with?" He asked.

"No one"

"You were all alone?"

"When my sister threw me up and gave birth to me? Yes I can't imagine it being twins" I said bitterly.

"Your sister gave birth to you?"

"She was touched by a monster and he manipulated my sisters DNA so it took my mothers DNA and made her pregnant with me for a day and she threw me up, voilà" I explained.

"That's how I was made too" he said. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"My own sister got touched when we were in New York City as our first city and she got touched by one of those" he explained. I got up and grinned.

"I thought I was the only one"

"We're rare but not endangered" he said and I laughed in joy.

"Annabeth never mentioned you"

"She wouldn't, we didn't get very close when she died the first time" he said. I nodded.

"My sister died right here" I said.

"How long ago was it?"

"About two weeks" I said. He nodded.

"Can I help you?" He asked and I nodded. He came over and sat down next to me. I saw his hands next to mine helping me. They were rough looking, like he was a hard worker. His arms were strong and large. We worked like that for a while and finally his hand touched mine. I looked over at him and saw his eyes full of the same lust I felt.

"You're beautiful" he said and looked at my hazel eyes. I couldn't do anything anymore I had to but he already beat me and leaned forward. He kissed me softly and sweetly and I returned that kiss. His dirt covered hands were on my neck and I held mine to his chest.

It was my first kiss and I didn't want it to be my only. I felt like everything was fucking fantastic. We pulled away and I laughed.

"Great first date" I whispered and he grinned brilliantly at me.

"Hands down my best and only first date"

"Me too" I said and rested my arms on his shoulders. I was sitting on his lap. He brought his hands to my waist and I leaned forward again and kissed him. He smiled in response and kissed me back.


End file.
